


[Podfic] Cold Mountain

by Podfic Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, for more specific tags please see part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Podfic%20Pseud
Summary: Home isn't home when you're not the same person.
Relationships: John Sheppard & Atlantis, John Sheppard & Rodney McKay
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Cold Mountain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold Mountain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239168) by [MermaidMayonnaise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/MermaidMayonnaise). 



> I read this outside on my porch at 10 PM on a Friday, so on 2 occasions you will hear the wind in the background, but it does not affect you being able to hear what I am saying. I personally think it adds to the fic.

<https://drive.google.com/a/udsd.org/file/d/1lFMMzeAuJqK_AGsuZz3cPDzAn3KF5zYa/view?usp=drivesdk>

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic. I tried so hard. Also, if the link doesn't work, I will throw my computer down a ravine.


End file.
